Beyond the Truth
by Aristotle29
Summary: Mikoto, expecting a baby boy, instead got twins. One was a beautiful girl named Hotaru. But at the age of 1, someone kidnapped her. After searching for her, the Uchiha's decided not to continue, for the sake of the village; yes, they were ending the search. But what happens when a mysterious girl, whose named Hotaru, is found and claims not to be Hotaru Uchiha? T for swearing.
1. Do not tell me to breath or you will die

**A/N: **Okay, here is the thing. This story has been in my Microsoft Word documents for a llooonnnggg time; I didn't really know where I was going with this story until about … 1 am this morning. I know I just finished Never Enough, but since I did finish it, I didn't have any more ideas about a different story, so I started this one again. I like to write and since I finished Never Enough, I didn't have anything else to write about, thus beyond the Truth. This chapter is basically seeing if it gets any interest from you, the readers. If it doesn't go well, I will not continue it (Sorry Kupochan). So please, let me know what you guys think of it and if I should continue it! Thank you! ^-^ Alright, shall we? R&R&F ^-^

**Disclaimer: **This is MY plot, MY story! I don't own Naruto! If I did, well, I would have made Sasuke stay and Sakura stronger, earlier! ^-^ Oh, and Itachi wouldn't have killed his family! ^-^

"_I reject your reality and substitute it with my own." – Mythbusters (Love that show!) _

It was a stormy night; the rain was pounding down on the streets of Konoha, the lightning showed the emptiness of the streets, and the thunder made the noise in the street that was amiss because the residents of Konoha were in their homes to shelter themselves away from the invading storm. Everyone was waiting for the storm to pass so they could do their daily activities. It was mid-April and was approximately five in the afternoon. No one dared to go outside because of the raging storm, but, of course, the patrol had to keep watch at the gates of Konoha, just in case. But the patrol did not care for the storm, no, their minds were somewhere else. Their minds were on a woman who was giving birth at that exact moment, in the Uchiha residence.

"AHHHHH!"

"Breathe, in, out, in, out. You're doing great Mrs. Uchiha." The Hokage said to Mikoto.

"Tell me to breathe one more time Tsunade, Hokage or not, and I will kick your ass. Ahh!" Mikoto screamed as another contraction hit her. Her contractions were coming more frequently and any moment she would be giving birth, to what she believed, to a son. Tsunade smiled as she made Mikoto more comfortable.

Fugaku was next to his wife holding her hand, which she was gripping like it was her life line. Itachi, her son, who was five years old, was waiting in the hall next to Shisui, his cousin and his best friend who was living with them ever since his parents died a year ago.

"Excited to be a brother?" Shisui asked sitting next to his cousin.

"Hn." A normal reply from a stoic boy who was a prodigy. Of course he wanted a brother, he couldn't have been more excited, he just wasn't good at expressing his emotions well. Itachi and Shisui waited for the sound of a baby, but for the longest time they only heard Mikoto's screams. Then, suddenly, they heard a baby. Wait, no, it was more than one crying noise.

"Do you hear that?" Shisui asked looking at Itachi. Itachi stood and walked toward the room, Shisui took that as a yes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, you have twins." Tsunade said as she left the room passing Itachi and Shisui as they walked in. In Fugaku's arms was a little boy and in Mikoto's arms was a little girl. The two five year old boys just stood there not knowing what to do. Mikoto looked up and motioned them to come closer. Fugaku gave the boy back to Mikoto and she held both of her babies close. Itachi and Shisui walked to both sides of the bed. Itachi was to the left of Mikoto and Shisui was to right. Both of the boys looked down to see two babies sleeping gently. They were indubitably cute.

"You're father and I have talked about their names and we both decided that you should pick their names out." Mikoto said to Itachi. He stared; he was able to pick their names? Incredible. Well, the baby boy looked almost identical to himself, except he didn't have as much hair and he couldn't see his eyes. The baby girl had long hair for a baby that went to her ears and looked like himself too, but a girl.

"Sasuke and Hotaru." It was perfect. Shisui looked at Itachi with a smile; Itachi was going to be a good big brother, he just knew it.

"Alright, Sasuke and Hotaru it is. Now if you boys don't mind, I am going to get some sleep." Mikoto said as she closed her eyes. Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui left her to sleep. Once in the halls, Fugaku looked at Itachi.

"You have the rest of the day off because of the storm, but tomorrow morning I want you to train two times harder to make up for it. Shisui, you will assist him in his training." With that, he left the boys in the hallway of their house.

"At least he gave you the rest of the day off. Let's go talk about the Chunnin exams coming up." Itachi nodded and they went to Itachi's room.

_Year time skip_

One year later, Mikoto stood in the kitchen making herself some food. Sasuke and Hotaru were finally taking their nap and she needed food, badly. Fugaku was out dealing with protection for the Hokage, Itachi and Shisui were on a mission and would be getting back tomorrow. She never knew what those boys were doing, but she did not like the fact that they were on missions already; they were only six years old for Kami's sake! I mean, yes, they were simple missions, well, that is what the Hokage had told her when she went to talk to Tsunade about sending her boys on dangerous missions when they were only six. She still didn't like it, but Itachi was only listening to his father; Shisui, well he wanted to make sure his parents were proud of him, even though they were dead. He wanted to make then proud and he also didn't want to be left in the dust behind Itachi. Shisui's parents had died with natural causes; there was a plague that swept through Konoha about three years ago, attacking only adults. Fugaku and she were lucky that they didn't catch it, but some of their relatives were not so lucky. Shisui's parents had died, Madara had been long dead so he did not count, Shisui's aunt died, and a few other relatives had died. Luckily, the plague only lasted about a month because if it had gone on any longer, a lot more people would have died.

Once Mikoto was done making her sandwich, she went into Sasuke and Hotaru's room. They were sleeping soundly as she ate, but the silence did not last. One moment Mikoto was chewing a bite, the next she was on her feet running toward her babies. There was a loud noise of breaking glass and then a bright light made her stop in her tracks. It was foggy and she could not see where her babies were. Then she smelled it. Sleeping gas. Her eyes widened and she fell to the floor.

"Sasuke … Hotaru …" Was the only thing she could manage as she fell into an unwelcomed, deep sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard someone speak.

"Grab only the girl." 'Why only Hotaru?' Mikoto thought. She didn't want both of her babies taken, but men were the stronger ninjas when they grew up, almost everyone knew that; yes, there were strong kunoichis, like the Hokage, but it was pretty rare. Mikoto did not wake up until Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, and Tsunade got there.

"Mikoto? Mikoto, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked Mikoto as she started to sit up with her hand on her head. 'Damn, my head hurts. Wait!'

"Where are Hotaru and Sasuke?" She asked suddenly, making her dizzy again. Tsunade made Mikoto lie back down on her bed while she started to talk.

"I … Mikoto, I need to know what happened." Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui looked radiantly pissed. Fugaku was holding Sasuke and waited for his wife to explain. They weren't mad at Mikoto, no, they were pissed that whoever got passed their security who took Hotaru.

"I was eating in Sasuke and Hotaru's room when the window broke and there was a bright flash of light followed by sleeping gas. I don't remember anyth …" She didn't finish her sentence as she remembered what the man had said.

"Honey, what is it?" Fugaku asked moving to sit by his wife while Itachi and Shisui waited for Mikoto to explain.

"When I was almost asleep, I heard one of the men talk. They said only Hotaru. I don't know why, but she was the only one they wanted." Mikoto looked around the room.

"Why would they only want Hotaru?" Shisui asked to whomever would answer. No one did, for they did not have the answer. Why would someone take only one of the Uchiha babies? It would be a mystery until they found the kidnappers.

"Have they made contact at all? Did they leave a note?" Mikoto asked looking at her family's faces, they looked grim.

"What? Tell me!" She practically yelled. Tsunade looked at Fugaku and then at he boys. She sighed.

"Mikoto, I am sorry, but there was … blood where Hotaru was. It looks as if …"

"No! You will not say that word! Hotaru is my baby girl, the only one! Show me." Mikoto said getting up. Everyone did not want Mikoto to get up, but a mother on a mission was not a force to be reckoned with. Mikoto walked into Sasuke and Hotaru's room and saw the blood. It was not just a little bit of blood, no, it was a lot. In the bed was a big spot where she could tell they … hurt her baby! When she found these bastards, they would die a brutal death and then she would bring them back to life and torture them before she killed them again and fed them to the dogs. Yes, they would die. She looked behind her and looked like she was about to blow with rage.

"Mikoto, take a deep breathe. She will be … okay, we have already sent out to track Hotaru. Fugaku, you will stay with your wife and go into work tonight, no arguments. Itachi and Shisui, you will help with the search, I know that I won't be able to keep you away even if I tried." With that, the Hokage looked at Mikoto sympathetically before she took her leave. Fugaku listened; he did not need to be told twice. His wife was an emotional mess, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was too.

"You three will go west and report if you find any trail." Asuma told Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui. Their whole group contained Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Anko, and Hana. Asuma's group had Anko, Kurenai, and Hana in it. Both groups had one of Kakashi's dogs to track Hotaru's scent.

"Now, if any of you find any scent of Hotaru, report back immediately. We will assist you once we hear from you. If you run into the enemy, report back and we will come to aid in the fight and getting Hotaru back safely. Go!" With that said, the two teams moved out.

"Do you think Hotaru is even still alive? I mean, they found a good amount of blood did they not?" Hana asked as she waited for a scent trail to hit her noise. Asuma looked at Kurenai and Hana with a frown.

"I … I do not know. For the Uchiha's sake, I hope she is alive." Asuma said looking back in front of him. They looked for three hours with no sign of any scent or trail. What the hell was going on? If someone got into the Uchiha residence, they would have to be really good, but not this good. Everything and everyone left some sort of trail; this was impossible. Unfortunately, Kakashi's group had little progress as well.

"It should not be this hard to track Hotaru!" Shisui practically screamed in frustration. Kakashi looked at him sympathetically and then at Itachi. Itachi had been very silent the whole time they had been looking for his little sister. Kakashi only hoped that he didn't blame himself. But, Itachi did. Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he realize that someone would try and take his baby siblings? He could have stayed and helped his mom who was tired from staying up all night and day with them taking care of them. He just wished that they would come across some kind of trail that led them to his, _alive, _baby sister. He would find her, no matter what.

Mikoto sat with her husband and waited. They were gone for six hours before they came back.

"Where is she?" Mikoto asked the very skilled ninja in front of her. They looked at the ground and said nothing.

"You … didn't find her … did you?" Mikoto asked as she sat back down and put her head in her hands. Fugaku was holding Sasuke and stood up.

"Report." He told Asuma, he was the oldest out of the group. He was twenty-two, Kurenai was twenty, Hana was also twenty, Kakashi was sixteen, Itachi was six and so was Shisui. They were young, but very skilled at what they did. Asuma was an ex-ANBU, Kurenai was Jounin, Hana was also Jounin, Itachi and Shisui were Chunnin.

"There was no scent, no trail, and no trace that anyone was ever here. It's like they disappeared out of thin air. Sir, I don't know what happened or even how they were here without leaving some sort of trace." Asuma said looking down. Fugaku sighed and told all of them, except Itachi and Shisui, to report to the Hokage right away. They all puffed away, leaving the Uchiha family.

"Who would want her? She is only a baby! She can't even say a full sentence yet!" Mikoto yelled, causing Sasuke to stir from his nap; Mikoto took Sasuke and hushed him back to sleep.

"We can't do anything else; we can't even find a lead to where she is. We have to wait and let time tell." Fugaku said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Why should we just give up? Can't we go look in a different country, like Sound, they hate us and want the Sharingan. We can't just give up." Shisui said trying to keep his voice down, but he was too mad. They could not just give up and say that Hotaru was dead. It wasn't right. Itachi was silent through the whole infraction and decided it was time to put an end to the nonsense.

"Enough." One word and they all looked at Itachi who had his Sharingan on. He was beyond pissed, he was livid.

"He is right. Yes, she is my sister, but if we start to snoop around other countries, we will cause an uproar. We cannot let Konoha get into a war just because of one baby who happens to be an Uchiha. I hate the fact that we cannot save her and that she is most likely dead or will be dead, but I cannot risk the village's safety for her sake." They looked at him, he was right. For the safety of Konoha, they would not go any further with it. Mikoto cried; she had lost her only daughter in only a year. Fugaku took Sasuke from her to put him in his bed. Itachi and Shisui went to Itachi's room and talked.

"You can't just leave this alone. She is your…"

"You don't think I know that." Itachi hissed at Shisui. Itachi had never talked this much and he was already tired of it. He wanted his family back and to be happy, but being a ninja, being an Uchiha, came at a price. He knew that when he signed up to be a ninja, he also knew that life was not fair, so what? Life went on, and even though he was leaving his sister behind, he would never forget her and he would make sure that Sasuke would never go missing, even if he died.

"That was close; make sure that you never get it that close again." The man said to the other man next to him.

"I'm sorry Master-sama. It will not happen again, but what are we going to do with this little girl?" The man asked his master. His master looked down at him with a smirk while holding Hotaru.

"We are going to make Miss Hotaru, here, a weapon against her own village." The man looked at his master and shook his head. His master always came up with these ridiculous plans, but they worked. Kidnapping Hotaru Uchiha, though, was the only plan that scared him a little. Why? They were kidnapping an Uchiha, the most feared Kekkei Genkai in most of the villages. They were very powerful and great at everything thing they did. If Hotaru found out who she really was, all hell was going to break loose. They continued to their village and they would wait, yes, they would wait for Hotaru to grow up so they could train her as one of them. They would make sure she was very skilled and that she could kill one of her own. If her Sharingan started to make her blind, well, they had a plan. They had thought of everything and it was a perfect plan, to them because they had successfully taken Hotaru Uchiha. Let the waiting begin.


	2. Afraid? Good

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided I would post a mini second chapter. I hope it's okay and I do know it's short, but I want it like that so you, the readers, can tell me if you want more or not. Please do because I would really like to know! Thank you all for reading! ^-^ R&R&F Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Why would I own Naruto? I can't even speak Japanese! I wish I could though! ^-^

"_Can someone give up lent for lent?" – Seriously, someone please tell me! I would love to know! ^-^_

_15 year time skip_

I woke up at 5 am, it was cloudy and rainy. I sat up in my queen sized bed that had a black sheet around it and got up to take a shower. My room wasn't much, but it did not need it to be, I was far too busy to be put in my medium sized bedroom. My room consisted of a window in the east so the sun would wake me up, a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, a small closet, a bathroom, and a bookcase for scrolls and other essentials to help my training. After I was done taking my shower, I got dressed in my training clothes: black boots that went up to my ankle, a black, sleeveless T-shirt, black, comfy pants, my Sound Hitai-ate, a black cloak with the a crow on the back of it, my weapon pouch, which contained kunai and shuriken, my mask, which was a cat, and finally my katana. My Hitai-ate went around my left arm. Why not my right? I wanted to show off my tattoo that I had gotten when I became ANBU when I was 12. My tattoo is a black feather. On my way out of my room, I looked at myself in the mirror; I had black hair that was in a high ponytail with my side bangs left down, my eyes were dark blue, like ice. I walked out of my room and walked down the hall toward the kitchen to grab an apple before I started to train. When I walked in, I saw Kabuto.

"Ah, good morning Hotaru. How are you this morning?" He asked getting supplies for my father. I ignored him. Why talk to people when it is not necessary? I grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen without a glance behind me as I heard Kabuto laugh. I walked down the corridor of the hideout that we were currently in. I walked into the field that I normally trained in and saw it to be empty. What the hell? Then I heard someone behind me. I turned and unsheathed my katana pointing it the person behind me as I turned my Sharingan on.

"Now, now, Hotaru. Put those away. I just came to tell you that the prisoners have been moved to another location. Konoha is on their way here to apprehend me and we will be leaving soon." I put away my katana and shut of my Sharingan as I looked at my father. Orochimaru. I did not know who my mother was, but I did not care, nor did I care about the pathetic man that was my father. His arms didn't work because of Konoha, a worthless village that should not even be a concern with my father, but it is. He won't tell me why he concerns himself with Konoha, but who am I to ask questions? He made me who I am today, a killer without remorse. A weapon. A woman without feelings. A woman that does not care if the person she is sent to kill begs for mercy. No, I don't care about the people I killed or will kill. I am a weapon and I am glad. People fear me and I fear no one. Not even my father. I could kill him, but I don't. He still hasn't given me what I want. Once I get it though, I will kill him.

"Hotaru? Are you listening to me?" My father asked me as I stared off into space. I looked at him and glared, he just smiled his creepy smile.

"I said that Kabuto will give you the Sharingan now if you have time." I nodded and walked passed him smirking. Finally, I was finally going to get the different Sharingan. My Sharingan was starting to make me go blind and I wanted more power and I wanted Madara's Sharingan.

When I turned ANBU, I started to look into things, like my Sharingan that my father did not possess. I knew that only Uchihas could possess it, so I asked my father. He replied that he stole them from the Uchihas that were dead. I did not question him further because I had grown up with him, not with the Uchihas. I did not have any memories pertaining to them, thus I believed my father, but he did tell me that the Sharingan that I had was going to make me go blind with continued use. I did not care as long as people feared me. But after a while I realized that he was correct and I was beginning to become blind. My father told me about two years after I was ANBU that he could solve the problem of me becoming blind by giving me Madara's Sharingan that he had stolen a while ago, but I would have to owe him. I agreed, waiting for the day that I would finally get the Sharingan I wanted. I was getting them now that I was 16, the only thing, now, to do was to wait to be told how I was going to repay my father for Madara's Sharingan.

I walked into Kabuto's lab where I saw a table and tools lying next to it. Kabuto smiled and told me to lie on the table. I did and waited.

"This is going to be very painful and after I give them to you, you can't use them for about two days. In a week, we are going to move to a different hideout. Konoha ANBU are about a week away, so you have time, though you won't have too much time to test out your new abilities." Kabuto said walking up to me.

"If I do not have time to test out my new abilities, then someone is going to pay. I need time to make sure I can use them properly." I said glaring at Kabuto. Kabuto did not answer as he started on my left eye. I grunted as he cut off my nerves that connected to my eye and then proceeded to take it out. It hurt like hell, but I made no move to stop him. Madara's Sharingan was more powerful than mine and I wanted them. He did the same to my right eye and put the new, foreign eyes in me. After he was done he took a blind fold and wrapped my eyes so I would not open them.

"Okay, you're all good, but do not take the blindfold off until two days have gone by. Your father and I will alert you if anything has changed. You may go back to you room now." Kabuto said leaving me in darkness.

I had never been officially blind before, but it was a good experience for me. I walked down the corridors of the hideout and walked into a room, not my room, but the training room. What good practice it would be for me, using my other senses instead of relying on my eyes.

There were dummies everywhere and targets on the trees. I took out my katana and smirked. Let the fun begin.

"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi – Chidorigatana!"_ (Sword of Kusanagi – Thousand Birds Katana) I screamed as I took out ten dummies at once, electrocuting them with my Katana. I landed back on my feet. I destroyed every dummy there and every target that was on a tree or on the ground. I smirked and walked back into my room to meditate.

It was only an hour later that Kabuto ran into my room panting. I got up and grabbed my katana that was on my bed. There was only one reason that Kabuto would run into my room, we had visitors.

* * *

But seriously, can someone give up lent for lent? That would be funny. Anywho, how was it? Please R&R&F, I would really appreciate it. I don't want to continue writing this story if no one is going to read it and like it. I want all of you guys to like it! Sayonara readers ^-^ I hope it was okay!


	3. Unwelcome visitors

**A/N: **Um … so, yeah. Great, now I sound like Deidara … Anywho, I hope this chapter is okay. And just to warn all of you, I am not good at fighting scenes … AT ALL. So keep that in mind when you read this chapter please! Um … Oh, okay, so in this chapter I tried to be … what's the word … thorough, with the jutsus and such, but if I got anything wrong, I am sorry! I did a lot of research on the web and tried to make the jutsus fit Hotaru … and with what elements she can use too! I think that's it, so please enjoy and R&R&F please! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **You all should know by now … I do NOT own Naruto, if I did … well, I would change multiple things!

"_Those who don't understand true pain can never understand true peace." – Pein/Nagato_

"Who?"

"Konoha. They arrived early. I don't know how…" I was already out of the room walking down the corridors to get to my fathers room.

"Father." I said walking in. He walked toward me and stopped in front of me.

"Kabuto and I are going to the next hideout. This is the favor you are going to give me. You will stay behind and delay Konoha ANBU until we get away. You will, however, not use your Sharingan. It has only been about an hour since they have been given to you. You could use them, but it would hurt like hell and use a lot of your chakra right now. You are not, I repeat, not going to use them. Understand?" So I could use them, but it would deplete my chakra levels severely. I could handle that. I turned to walk away from my father when I suddenly looked back at him.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" He sounded pissed.

"I will use them and I will not obey you." I said walking to the door.

"You will obey me. I raised you. I gave you Madara's eyes! I made you, you!" I laughed. I actually laughed. Was he serious?

"You raised me. You gave me power. You gave me what I needed and wanted. You, however, did not realize something though." I said turning around to 'look' at my father even though I couldn't actually see him.

"What?" He asked hesitantly. I smirked. He was afraid of me.

"You turned me into the ultimate weapon, but you did not think that I would turn against you." I said pulling the blind fold off and taking out my Katana. I looked at him, he was horrified.

"But I am your father!" He yelled at me. I opened my eyes, my new External Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"So? I got what I wanted. Now, I have nothing else to learn from you. Well, except one thing." I said walking toward him. He stood his ground, which surprised me.

"I do not advise you to do this. Konoha are about a mile away and will be here within minutes. You will have no chakra left if you fight me."

"Really? Well let's see about that. _Housenka Tsumabeni!" _(Mythical Fire Phoenix Nails red Technique) I said as I made the hand signs that mad a fire phoenix hiding my shuriken from my father as the phoenix raced toward him, he dodged the fire, but not the shuriken. They imbedded themselves in his abdomen. As he was trying to get figure out how to fight me without hands, I took out my katana and charged.

"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi – Chidorigatana._" (Sword of Kusanagi - Thousand Birds Katana) I screamed as I stabbed him through his heart. He stopped moving and looked me in the eyes. I smirked as he realized his mistake.

"_Mangekyo Sharingan." _I said and he was trapped in my world.

My world was dark blue, almost black. The moon was a mysterious purple color and there was a cross in the middle of a field, with my father on it.

"Enough. You cannot defeat me." I smirked as storm started over head. He looked up and then looked at me.

"You will now have 72 hours of torture. Have fun." I said as I disappeared into a group of crows just as lightning came down and struck my father over and over and over again.

I watched my father fall to his knees trying to stay conscious, but he was slipping fast. I only had so long until Konoha found us, so I had to make it quick. I cut my Mangekyo and pinned in against the wall.

"Show me your true self. Now." I said putting a kunai against his throat. He smirked and then there was smoke. I backed away from my father and watched as a big, white snake came from my father.

"Let'ssss begin, you will die by me if you will not lisssten to me!" My father said as he slithered toward me.

"_Kokuangyou no Jutsu." _(Journey into black darkness) I whispered as he came at me. Then he stopped and looked around. We were surrounded in complete blackness.

"What did you do?" He asked me. I said nothing as I came at him with my katana. I attacked and he evaded for about ten minutes. Then I cut his head off. He stopped moving and I let the jutsu go. The floor was covered in a purple-like blood and his head was two feet away from his body. Inside of the white snake was my father's body.

"Hn. You thought you were undefeatable. Wrong." I said as I took my father's Akatsuki ring and put it into my cloak. Then a smoke started to come from the snake. Heh?

"Ha … ha … get … out … while you … can … it's poison … there is a scroll … to your left … to summon … snakes … you also have the ability … to use your limbs as snakes … and you can … summon snakes … from within you too … now … go." I looked down at my father and then I went and took the scroll he mentioned and walked out of the room toward the exit. Toward the awaiting Konoha ANBU. Right when I was about to walk out of the exit, I heard Kabuto talking to the ANBU.

"What are you brats doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"We have come to capture Orochimaru, alive or dead." One of the ANBU answered. I had hid my chakra before I fought my father just in case. Now, I was glad that I did so they did not know I was listening to them.

"Well, he is long gone by now. I suggest you leave now or die."

"By whom? You? Doubtful." Another ANBU said.

"Sasuke, now is not the time to do this." The other ANBU said. Sasuke just grunted.

"Not by me. No." Kabuto said. Jerk, he was suggesting about me.

"Then who? If Orochimaru is gone, then who else is here?" A different ANBU asked. But before Kabuto answered, he fell to the ground dead. I had thrown a poisonous needle at him that killed him in a millisecond. He did not have enough time to heal himself.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked. I walked out into the open, but I had my eyes closed and my mask on. My new External Mangekyo Sharingan did not want to turn off right away and I did not want them to know that I had it, yet.

"Who the hell are you?" The ANBU who told Sasuke to shut it asked me. I didn't reply, but they could not see my face or my appearance. I had my mask on and pulled my hood up from my cloak. The only things they saw were my Hitai-ate, my mask, my tattoo, and my clothes.

"You are coming with us to Konoha to get questioned. You can come willingly or we can take you by force." Another ANBU said.

"I will not come with you. If you want Orochimaru, he is inside, dead. You may go and look for I will not stop you. There is no one else here and I will not harm you, yet." I said.

"Who killed him?" Sasuke asked.

"Me." The atmosphere got tense.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, go check. Shisui and I will stay and watch her." The ANBU said. Kakashi and Sasuke puffed into the hideout and Shisui, the other ANBU, and I did not move. After ten minutes, Kakashi and Sasuke returned.

"He's dead. It's a bloody mess in there too." Kakashi said and from the feeling I got, they all were looking at me. I started to turn away, but they decided to chat a bit longer.

"Stop. Why did you kill him?" Shisui asked me. I could tell it was him because I had heard almost everyone else talk and knew their voices.

"I did not need him anymore and this talk is not necessary." I said looking at them with my eyes still shut.

"Why are your eyes shut? Who are you?" Sasuke asked me. I groaned. Was all of this necessary? No it was not.

"This information is not relevant to why you are here. I am leaving and you can either let me go or I will kill you. You have two seconds to decide." I said waiting for one of them to talk. I should have just left.

"We cannot let you leave." I sighed, my eyes already hurt for not letting them rest. I gripped my katana and they waited for me to make my move. I opened my eyes. And looked at the youngest one there in the eyes. He was mine.

The ANBU was strapped on a cross in my world and he looked down at me.

"What! How the hell do you have Sharingan?" I smirked.

"You will now experience 72 hours of pain." With that, a thousand Katana stabbed him, he screamed and screamed, but I did not care. He was in my way. After his time was done, I let the genjutsu go and saw the youngest ANBU fall to the ground. For an ANBU, he was easy to defeat. The other ANBU saw the other ANBU fall to the ground. One of them caught him and then looked my way.

"How the hell?"

"Kakashi, stay with Sasuke. Shisui and I will take care of her." Itachi said. I waited. I did not want to fight and my chakra was leaving fast. I did not want to fight them, but I had no choice. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and at me. Sharingan. Then they disappeared. Great, just great. I waited and felt someone behind me; I turned around at blocked a kick. I suddenly felt the other ANBU to the left of me and I puffed to about two yards away. This wasn't good. Two ANBU with Sharingan. I had to do something and fast.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu!" _(Hidden mist technique) I said which surrounded us in fog. I had stolen it from a man called Zabuza a while back and it came in handy. I snuck up behind the other ANBU and stabbed him with my katana. A clone. I turned to find him standing there watching me. I glared and when I was about to hit him, Shisui came up behind me and stabbed me with a kunai. I puffed into crows. I had made a clone before I walked out of the hideout and showed myself. I had been watching from a tree not too far away. Then I felt Shisui behind me. I turned and found a kunai to my throat. I smirked, he was good, but I was better. I kicked him in the testicles and jumped down and ran toward Sasuke and Kakashi, but the other ANBU stood in my way.

"_Gouryuuka no Jutsu." _(Great dragon fire technique) I said as a dragon left my mouth and headed toward the ANBU, but he did the same thing and out dragons collided and dissipated. This fight was getting nowhere and my chakra was running out. This was not going to end well. I had to do something fast. Then I thought of it. I puffed and reappeared behind the ANBU, he turned at glared at me. Then he realized the hand signs I was making, but I was too fast.

"_Amaterasu." _Black fire went toward the ANBU and he quickly did hand signs and did a substitution. Damn. My eyes were bleeding from the sudden use just hours after I had got them. I suddenly saw black spots in my vision. I fell to my knees and puked. My chakra was almost gone, so my Sharingan left, leaving my cold blue eyes. Then I felt a kunai on my neck.

* * *

So? How was it? And sorry Sasuke fans out there, I know I made him a little weak and all, but I needed to pick on someone and since (no offense) I don't really like him much anyway, he was the one I chose to pick on. And yes, I know, A cliffy! Mwhahahahahaha, I feel evil ^-^ Um ... yeah, I hope it was okay! Please R&R&F, I would love to hear from you guys, good or bad, either way it will help me in the future! ^-^ Sayonara readers!


	4. You lie!

**A/N: **Here is the deal readers, I have not gotten much feedback from you guys, thus me not knowing if I should continue this story or not. I would REALLY love to know how you guys feel about this story! So I have come to a conclusion; if people don't start to tell me what they think of my story, I will not update. I am sorry, but I like to write to satisfy the readers (and just for fun, duh ^-^) and I can't do that without your guy's opinion. So, if you guys want me to continue, please, please review. This will be the last chapter I upload for this story until people review and tell me what they think. I am sorry, but I really want to know if I am wasting my time writing this story when I could be writing a different one. Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay!

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Naruto that sucks for you. You must have gotten the wrong information because I do not own Naruto … which sucks for me because then I would be rich … and then I would be able to study abroad and go to Asia and –  
**Kupochan14: **You are ranting again … and you would take me with you, right!  
**Me: **Duh! We made a promise! And yeah, I guess I was ranting … my bad …  
**Kupochan14: **So why aren't you getting on with the story?  
**Me: **I'm getting there! Patience is not your virtue at all ^-^  
**Kupochan14: ***Calls Tobi*  
**Me: **Ahhh! Okay, okay, I am going!

"_A lie is simply the truth stretched." – Me (probably read it somewhere, but I don't remember)_

"Move and you will regret it." The ANBU said. He grabbed my arm and made me stand. I was dizzy, so I had to lean on the ANBU, even if I didn't want to, but my eyes hurt and I couldn't fight any more. We walked toward the other three. Sasuke was now awake, he was an Uchiha, and so my Mangekyo didn't affect him as much as it did others. Shisui and Kakashi looked at me as the ANBU held me in front of them.

"Let's go. We have a four day journey until we get back." The ANBU holding me said to the others.

"What about the girl. She is almost out of chakra." Kakashi said looking at my eyes through my mask. I looked at him with my dark blue eyes with no emotion. I did not care about them. I needed to get away from them as soon as I regained some of my chakra back.

"We will camp here tonight and tomorrow if she does not have enough chakra, we will knock her out and carry her." The ANBU holding me said as he sat me down and put chakra restraints on my wrists and took away my weapons. It's not like I needed them, but whatever. He then made a move to remove my mask, but I looked away.

"It's either I take it off with your cooperation and you eat or I take it off my force and you don't eat."

"Itachi, be nice to her. I know she tried to kill us, but I bet Orochimaru made her after he gave her the eyes." Shisui said. I glared through my mask at him, but he distracted me long enough for Itachi to take off my cat mask. I glared as he walked toward the fire that Sasuke made. I didn't follow and leaned against the tree that was behind me. They sat in silence for a while before one of them looked over at me. It was Sasuke. I paid no heed to him, but he stood and walked toward me. He sat in front of me and I glared at him.

"What's your name?" I just looked at him. Was he serious? He waited for me to answer as I looked at him like he was mad. I did not answer him and he sighed.

"Why did you kill Orochimaru? You are Sound after all."

"I already told you. You questioning me will not change anything and I will not tell you information that you seek." I said looking back at the fire.

"Sasuke, leave the prisoner alone. She won't say anything relevant to us." Shisui said getting up and laying out his sleeping bag. Sasuke got up and also laid out his sleeping bag, as did Kakashi. Itachi stayed where he was, I guess he was going to take first watch. I stayed up and looked back at the hideout. I did not care whether I slept in my bed or not, nor did I care if my father died by my hand. He was not helpful to me anymore and he never treated me like a daughter. He made me kill people when I was five. I looked back at the fire and saw Itachi looking at me. I stared back at him. We stayed like that for a while until my eyes started to get tired. I was almost out of chakra and it was starting to get to me. I fell asleep and didn't dream. I never dreamed about anything.

When I woke up, the four ANBU where eating breakfast. I looked over where Kabuto was lying, dead. He was a wimp, he could barely defend himself. The only thing he relied on was his healing and even in the end, his healing did nothing for him. Worthless bastard, the only real thing he did was give me my eyes. As I was pondering about Kabuto and my eyes, Shisui came up to me and sat down with food in his hands. I looked at him with no expression.

"He's the deal, your hands are bound too tight to hold any food. I can either free your hands if you cooperate and not try to escape or I feed you." Well, I could try to escape, but it would be futile because my chakra levels were not up to par yet and would render me helpless. I nodded at him and he got the message and untied my hands. The others were watching him and me wearily because I didn't have restraints on, but I ate and I didn't cause any trouble. Shisui smiled when I was done, but didn't make a move to get up. 'What now?'

"You know, you don't seem like a bad person. It seems like you just got caught up in some stuff." Was this guy serious? He was talking like he would a kid. I said nothing as I glared at him, but apparently he was not done talking.

"Why is your tattoo a black feather?" That was random.

"Shisui, leave the captive alone. Making small talk is not going to get her to talk. We need Ibiki for that." Kakashi said. Ibiki? Whatever. Shisui got up and started to help clean up their camp, but he forgot to re-due my restraints. I stood and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I froze and looked at them like they were mad. Like I was going to escape with under half my chakra back.

"I am merely stretching my legs. You need not worry about me escaping." I said bending my knees. Itachi walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. I glared. He grabbed my wrists and put a different pair of restraints on and walked back to cleaning up the campsite. Once they were done we started to move toward Konoha. Itachi had mentioned it was a four day trip back to Konoha and since I didn't have too much charka, the pace was slow and agonizing.

No one talked. It let me focus on my thoughts though, so I was thankful for the silence. Konoha would probably interrogate me about killing Orochimaru and Kabuto, which was fine. They would also ask me about my Sharingan. What they do after is the only problem. Would they leave me in prison? Would they let me be one of their ninja? Unlikely. The situation is unpredictable, Konoha ANBU and their Hokage seemed as unpredictable as I normally thought, but I did not help me with trying to come up with an escape plan. When I was just about to ponder about what I was going to do when I escaped, but Shisui came up to me again. Shisui was to my right, Itachi to my left, Kakashi in my front and Sasuke behind me.

"You never told me about your tattoo." He stated looking at me. I ignored him. Why the hell did he want to know about my tattoo so badly?

"You know, your crow technique is like Itachi's. It's almost identical." Where was he getting at?

"I can keep spouting things all day, but sooner or later you will have to get annoyed with me and answer me." He said. So this was his game. Hn, fine, I would talk to him.

"Jigoku." One word and he smiled. He smiled? I told him to go to hell and he smiled. Interesting. I heard a laugh in front of me.

"Kakashi! Don't laugh at me!"

"You did want her to talk to you. Well, she did." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I wanted information, like her name, why her tattoo is a black feather, why she killed Orochimaru, why she has Madara's Sharingan, and why she isn't trying to escape. She has had multiple opportunities to, but she is being … obedient." Obedient? I am not a dog. I glared and put my foot in front of where he was going to step and he tripped. We stopped and waited fro him to get up. When he did, he smiled … again.

"There we go! Some resistance!" Everyone except me shook their heads as we kept moving toward Konoha. After a few more hours, it was beginning to get dark, so we started to make camp. Well, I just sat and watched. When everything was ready, they sat down at the fire and started to cook. Sasuke said something to Shisui who said something to Kakashi and Itachi and then they all looked at me. 'What now?'

"You know you don't have to sit all the way over there; it's kind of cold, you can sit by the fire." Shisui said. I didn't say anything for a while, but got up anyway and sat by Shisui and Kakashi. They didn't say anything and then the food was done. We ate in silence until someone spoke.

"Why are you making this more complicated than it has to be? You did kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, so technically you are sort of on our side, but if you keep the information from us, Konoha will see you as a threat and lock you up." Sasuke said taking a bite of his fish. Was he actually being nice to me, a captive?

"I do not care whether I am seen as your ally or your enemy. I killed Orochimaru for my own, personal reasons and the same with Kabuto." I stated after I finished my fish and threw the bones in the fire.

"Why did you go to Orochimaru in the first place? You don't have the curse mark, I find that peculiar." Kakashi said.

"I did not go to Orochimaru." I said. This baffled them. So I specified.

"I am his daughter." Shisui spit his fish out of his mouth and looked at me. Sasuke was shocked, Kakashi remained calm and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"He does not have a daughter." Itachi stated. I looked at him.

"That you know of." They continued to looked baffled, but if they didn't believe me, then so be it, I didn't care.

"Who is your mother?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him, not revealing any emotions.

"I do not know."

"How the hell do you not know?" Shisui asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I remember a woman holding me, but the only memories I have are of my father." I said. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Weird. I swear you could be Itachi and Sasuke's sister." He said, but then realized something and looked horrified. The air suddenly tensed and Itachi and Sasuke didn't say another word.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Enough." Itachi said. I had no clue what the hell just happened, so I stayed quiet in my own thoughts, but then I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked away from the fire to see Itachi looking at me like he was trying to decipher me. I stared back, neither of us looking away. We stayed like that until I got bored of it and looked back at the fire. After a while everyone started to set up camp and I made my way back to my tree. I looked up at the stars and realized that I was calm. I was never calm; I was either waiting to kill someone or for someone to try to kill me just for the hell of it. But here, I felt … safe? I didn't know why, but I couldn't think about it too in depth because Shisui came up to me then. I looked at him and he sat down.

"How old are you?" He sounded, puzzled and a little confused. He wasn't the normal Shisui that I was used to when we were traveling, he sounded desperate. So I answered.

"Sixteen." He looked like he was thinking about something and stared into space, but then his eyes became focused again.

"What's your name?" I looked at him. I didn't know what the big deal about my name was, but whatever.

"Hotaru." He suddenly glared and grabbed me by my neck and made both of us stand up. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi paid attention to us, but didn't do anything because they didn't know what the situation was.

"You lie! Hotaru got kidnapped when she was one!" He screamed. Who the hell was he talking about? Suddenly his Mangekyo turned on and I was in his world. He obviously wanted to show me something, so I didn't fight back; it's not like I really could because of the restraints anyway.

_I was in a house, pretty big I might add. It looked as if something had happened because ANBU were running everywhere. I took glance at one of the ANBU's Hitai-ate, Konoha. I suddenly started to move forward and I couldn't stop walking. When I did stop, I was inside the big house and saw a man with a baby in his hands and next to him was a woman crying. The woman suddenly looked up and spoke._

"_Where is she?" She asked. I was so confused. What was happening? After a few moments of no one saying anything, the woman looked at the ground again and started to cry harder._

"_You … didn't find her … did you?" She asked. The man next to her stood up and looked weary as he did so._

"_Report." He said with a bit of a quiver in his voice as if he didn't want to hear what the people next to me had to say. _

"_There was no scent, no trail, and no trace that anyone was ever here. It's like they disappeared out of thin air. Sir, I don't know what happened or even how they were here without leaving a trail." The older of the men that were next to me said. Then I realized where I was. Itachi and Shisui were right next to me, but they were younger, six maybe. There were some other ninja there as well. Then I remembered what Shisui screamed at me._

"_You lie! Hotaru got kidnapped when she was one!" I was in his past, when Hotaru got kidnapped. They had no idea who took her, but it obviously hurt everyone there. _

"_Who would want her? She is only a baby! She can't even say a full sentence yet!" The woman screamed standing up making the baby stir from his sleep. The woman took the baby and hushed him back to sleep. No one said anything for a while, while the woman got the baby back to sleep, but then the man next to her spoke._

"_We can't do anything else; we can't even find a lead to where she is. We have to wait and let time tell." He said._

"_What? Why should we just give up? Can't we go look in a different country, like Sound, they hate us and want the Sharingan. We can't just give up." Shisui said next to me. 'Were they really going to give up? If it was their baby, then they should try to do anything in their power to find her!' I thought._

"_Enough." Itachi spoke for the first time since I had been there watching the scene play out. I couldn't wait to see what the stoic Uchiha had to say about the situation._

"_He is right. Yes, she is my sister, but if we start to snoop around other countries, we will cause an uproar. We cannot let Konoha get into a war just because of one baby who happens to be an Uchiha. I hate the fact that we cannot save her and that she is most likely dead or will be dead, but I cannot risk the village's safety for her sake." I couldn't believe my ears. He was going to give up on searching for his baby sister! But even though I didn't agree totally with him, it seemed as if everyone in the room did. The woman began to cry again as her husband hugged her. Itachi and Shisui went up stairs and I followed unwillingly. Once in one of their rooms, Shisui spoke._

"_You can't just leave this alone. She is your-"_

"_You don't think I know that." Itachi seemed just as pissed as Shisui was. He didn't want to give up the search, but he had to._

Suddenly, I was looking at Shisui; he had unshed tears in his eyes. He let me go and I almost fell to the ground. I didn't say anything, but I looked over at Sasuke and Itachi, they knew what I saw, but they didn't say anything. So I decided I would.

"I am not lying to you. My name is Hotaru, but I am not your sister. My father gave me the Sharingan; I was not born with it." I said.

Shisui walked back to his sleeping bag, but continued to stare at me. Kakashi and Sasuke went to bed and Itachi stood watch. I stayed awake, but I didn't bother to look at Shisui, even if he thought that I was Sasuke and Itachi's sister. So what if I had the same name as their sister and so what if I had Sharingan? I thought about who would taka a baby girl just for eyes and who would be so skilled not to leave a scent for ANBU to find, there were not many who could do that. The only countries I could think of who were capable of it were the Mist, Sound, and maybe Sand; Sand, though, didn't have a problem with Konoha, Mist and Sound, on the other hand, had quarrels with Konoha and could have taken the other Hotaru. But wouldn't I have seen Hotaru if she was taken by Sound? I got out of my thoughts as I started to get tired and lied down. Shisui had gone to bed while I was thinking and Itachi was staring off into space. I closed my eyes, to what I thought would be a dreamless night again, but I was wrong.

* * *

So, want to see what's next? Review! Please *puppy dog eyes* Dang, doesn't work on you, huh? Anywho, please review, I want to know if I am wasting my time or not! Thank you all! ^-^


	5. Let it begin

**A/N: **You all should be thanking Kupochan14 right now! If it wasn't for her, this chapter would not be up … why you might ask? Because I haven't gotten any reviews! *cries* But it's okay, I understand if none of you have the time to review…Anywho, my ranting is over, gomen. Ummmm … oh! Okay, so I wrote the ending to this story about three hours ago! Yayay, I finished it! I am so happy! Anywho, I hope this chapter is okay! Enjoy! R&R&F!

**Disclaimer: **I do not Naruto own! Anyone catch what I did?

"_When something is lost, it's always the last place you look." – um … why would you keep looking for it if you found it already?_

_A scream. A cry of pain. The sound of laughter. My father's laugh. I woke up in my room upon hearing a scream from a prisoner that my father was dealing with. Being 8, I was used to hearing screams from prisoners and the laughter of my father torturing them. I was immune to feeling, so I did not care about the prisoners who were being held here, but for some reason, this sound, this scream of pain sounded different. I stood up and grabbed by katana and clothes. I walked out of my room and walked down the cold, ominous catacombs of our hideout we had been at for about a year. I walked down the stairs to the chamber where my father normally tortured the prisoners or did experiments. I opened the door without knocking and saw my father and Kabuto standing next to the table with a girl, my age, who was strapped down to the table with blood surrounding her. What the hell? _

"_Ah, my dear, come in, come in." My father told me as I walked in and stood my father._

"_The screams woke me. Is it necessary to do this at this time of night?" I asked. It was around midnight and I needed my sleep if I was to train hard in the morning like I normally did. Kabuto looked over at me and then the girl._

"_I am sorry, but, no, this could not wait. The time had come and we had to do the surgery tonight." He said walking over to the girl who had become unconscious from the pain, but was still alive, from what I could tell._

"_What was so important about this prisoner? She looks pathetic to me." I said looking at the girl who had been unconscious just because of some pain. My father looked at me and didn't say anything for a while, but merely smirked. I didn't want to know what he was thinking, he had a sick mind._

"_You see honey, this girl is very important. She has been with us for about seven years and is very special to me." He said. I looked at the girl in front of me, something was off, but I didn't know what it was. Kabuto looked at my father and then at me. My father got whatever hint he had sent him and looked at me._

"_Why don't you go back to bed, the screaming is done, for tonight." I looked at him, Kabuto, and then the girl again before I left. As I was about to walk down the hall, I heard Kabuto say something to my father, so I decided to stay to hear what they were saying._

"_Do you think she figured it out?"_

"_No, but she is smart and will eventually. Let's hope that she does not figure it out before we have come up with a plan." _

"_Very well. What shall I do with her body?" Kabuto asked. There was silence for a minute while my father thought about what to do with the girl._

"_Take her down to the snakes. She is of no use dead." I left then. So she was dead, but why did they kill her anyway? As I was walking to my room, I thought about what he said. 'She is special to me.' That's what he said. I had the Sharingan, but she did not. She had been with us for about 7 years, the same age as me, and she had been a prisoner for a long time. But that didn't make sense. She looked the same age as me, but her appearance was different than mine; she looked more like my father than I did. How is that possible? She had the long black hair, the pale skin, the sliminess to her, I couldn't tell about her eyes because they were closed and bleeding, she could have been me. _

_I walked back into my room and sat down at my desk and took out a scroll. Sharingan. I opened it and found what I needed to find._

_Only Uchihas could posses the Sharingan, but if extracted from an Uchiha, the Sharingan will work normally. The new owner of the Sharingan will have to work hard to keep their chakra from running out fast and how to use the Sharingan efficiently. If the Uchiha is dead, the Sharingan can still be removed and used normally._

I woke up sweating. 'What the hell was that all about?' Then I remembered that night. After I had gone back to my room, I had heard Kabuto carry the girl past my room down to the snakes. He whispered something along the lines that he was glad that I hadn't figured it out and hoped that I would never figure it out because they needed me to take out someone. It didn't make sense to me at the time, but if she was the actual Hotaru, then maybe it did make sense. Maybe my father wanted everyone to think I was the actual Hotaru so I could make my way into Konoha without a hitch and take out the Uchihas. It made perfect sense, but what would I gain from that? Nothing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by movement. The sun was rising and everyone was cleaning up camp. Once everything was cleaned up, we started to head toward Konoha. No one talked. But I was glad, I didn't want them to start questioning me anymore, when they did, it was quite irksome.

We traveled at an agonizing slow pace because of the restraints they had put on me; the restraints didn't let me regain all of my chakra. About halfway through the day, we stopped for a break.

"What are we going to do with her after Ibiki interrogates her?" Sasuke asked. At first no one responded to him.

"It depends on what information she can give us on Sound. If she is helpful, she might go on probation for helping us, but she also could be put in prison for not helping. We also have to find out about her Sharingan." Kakashi answered. If I went on probation, then maybe I could try to get away, but then again, I would have no where to go. I could go back to Sound and take it over or I could stay in Konoha. But staying in Konoha would not be helpful to me in anyway, not unless I became one of their ANBU. As I was thinking, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. 'Great, here comes the questioning … again.' I thought as Shisui started to talk.

"If you aren't Hotaru, do you remember a girl that looked similar to you?" He asked hesitantly. I did remember a girl, a girl my father killed just like all of his other experiments. But was she an Uchiha? Maybe, I didn't know. All I knew was that I couldn't be Hotaru Uchiha … right?

"I saw many girls that looked like me that my father experimented on. Was one of them the girl you guys are talking about? Maybe, how would I know?"

"Because you are his daughter!" Sasuke shouted at me. I glared at him.

"So? I didn't watch over his every move. I trained from dawn 'til dusk. I only went to my father for more training, to take on missions, to kill him." I said with malice.

"But you had to have seen something! To hear something! You were within a hundred feet from him everyday, you were always with him. You had to have heard the screams, the pain, the pleas for help!" Sasuke shouted back at me. Kakashi stood up and made Sasuke sit back down. I looked at them to see what they were thinking. Kakashi seemed curious, weary about me. Sasuke was in pain. He wanted to know if I was Hotaru or not, he wanted answers. Shisui, he wanted answers too, but he seemed too lost in thought to ask me more questions. Itachi was staring at me intently. He was curious, he wanted answers, but mostly, he wanted the truth. He needed to know if Hotaru Uchiha, his sister, was still alive. I sighed.

"You want to know about me, fine. I was taught how to kill when I was five; I have killed more than a hundred people since then. I trained everyday for more than 12 hours at a time; I have killed innocent people because my father told me to. I have heard more screams than you could imagine. I couldn't do anything about it. Why? Because I was used to them. The first scream I had ever heard was when I was four. I have seen more experiments than you could ever imagine. I have been stabbed, beaten, poked and prodded numerous times to make my abilities better, to make me stronger. I was made to be emotionless, I was made to be the best. You want to know if Hotaru Uchiha is alive? Good luck, my father fed all of the dead experiments to the snakes." I said standing up. They were all silent. If they felt pity for me, I didn't need or want it. I don't have emotions and I don't want them. Emotions lead to weaknesses. I had no time to have a weakness.

After a few more minutes, we started toward Konoha again. It was silent the whole time. It was like that for the next three days. They all finally realized that I couldn't give them answers. On the fourth day, we arrived in Konoha right before dusk. At the gates stood the Hokage and about four more ANBU.

"Who the hell is this? Where is Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked.

"Orochimaru is dead. We could not carry him here; he was in his true form. This is his … daughter." Itachi said. The Hokage narrowed her eyes.

"Take her to the interrogation room Kakashi. The rest of you go to my office, I will be there shortly for your report." And then she walked away. Kakashi took a hold of my right arm and led me in Konoha while Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi puffed to the Hokage tower. The other four ANBU had gone with the Hokage, so Kakashi and I were alone. As we walked in Konoha, I looked around. Kids were playing in the streets, people were shopping, some people were going home, and then there was me. As we walked through Konoha, people looked at me; some stared like they knew me. I paid no heed to them and continued to look at the Hokage tower. I knew they were talking about me, did I care? No. I was used to it.

Soon Kakashi led me into a building guarded by more ANBU. He led me up a flight of stairs and into a black room. There was one chair in the while room and it was right in the middle.

"Sit." I did. I didn't need to waste any chakra just to get caught. He tied my arms down to the arm rests of the chair and my legs to the legs of the chair. Then he left, leaving me in darkness. 'Great, interrogation. The most boring thing on earth.' I had watched my father perform multiple interrogations before on Mist ANBU. They would last for a while; I had to give them that, but they always cracked, no matter what and then they would die. My father's … methods were not in the ANBU rule book, thus making them more effective. I was starting to zone out trying to think of what I was going to do after the interrogation and trying to think of a plan to escape if they were going to put me in prison, when the door opened. Multiple ANB came in followed by a man with a scar on his face and the Hokage. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? I hope it was okay!


	6. The truth Part I

**A/N: **Um … just so everyone knows, Lilith means 'of the night' and I just kind of found that cool, so … yeah… And I am mostly posting this for those who have reviewed, PMed me, and/or told me through text message that said they liked my story. So thanks all of you! Um … oh okay, sad news … this story is almost done…. *Cries* After this chapter is one last chapter! V-V Then it's complete! So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Kupochan14: Yayay, you didn't discontinue another story!  
Me: um…nope! This story took forever though!  
Kupochan14: Wait … you aren't like … going to leave this one in a cliff hanger are you? *Glares*  
Me: Um … no…. yes … maybe…. I don't know…you'll have to read! *Smirks*  
Kupochan14: Uh-huh, well maybe I'll leave my other story in a cliffy!  
Me: You wouldn't!  
Kupochan14: I would….  
Me: Fine! I shall call Itachi and look at your bullet graze! (Read her story to get the inside joke)  
Kupochan14: My wound is better thank you!  
Me: Sureeeee.  
Kupochan14: This disclaimer is really long. Get to the story already!  
Me: Whoops! Okay, I don't own Naruto!

"_I write for the same reason that I breathe; because if I didn't, I would die." –Isaac Asimov_

"You have two decisions. You can either cooperate with us and get a better deal from your sentence or you can make it hard and Ibiki will interrogate you." The Hokage told me. I looked around me. The ANBU surrounded the room and were all looking at me, well from what I could gather. They all had masks on and it was dark. The Hokage and Ibiki stood in front of me to await my decision. I didn't have anything against Konoha, but I needed to get back to Sound and I didn't really want to get mixed up with the whole Hotaru Uchiha thing. I wasn't her and there wasn't anything else to it. So I decided that if I could handle how my father treated me, then I could handle this Ibiki person.

"Hn." Was all I said. The Hokage looked at Ibiki and then stepped back a little until I couldn't see her because of how dark the room was.

"I'll start off easy then. Your name?" He stood in front of me, staring at me. I was used to it though and stared right back at him. Sure, he had a few scars on his head, but I had seen worse. He didn't scare me. I didn't see the harm in answering the simple questions, so I answered.

"Hotaru." I felt multiple ANBU stiffen and Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"Surname." Hmm, that was a tricky one. My father didn't have a last name, thus neither did I. I knew they wanted to clarify that I wasn't Hotaru Uchiha, but they wouldn't get that answer from me. I knew who I was, if they didn't believe me before, then why would they now?

"Don't have one." Ibiki continued to stare at me deciding if he believed me or not. I waited; it wasn't like I had anything better to do. Interrogations were boring, making me wish they had just put me in prison so I could just escape already.

"Are you Orochimaru's daughter?" Really? They already knew this information; they didn't need to ask me all of the irrelevant questions. It wasn't like I was really going to answer most of them anyway, but this was just pathetic.

"Hn." Ibiki grabbed a chair from somewhere in the room and sat in front of me. It didn't make any difference whether he was standing or sitting to me, but whatever.

"If you are his daughter, then why did you kill him?"

"You already know that answer." I said with a glare. He smirked. Maybe he thought he finally got something out of me, but I didn't think so.

"Why do you have Madara's Sharingan?" And the real questions started, finally. Interrogators always started with boring questions, I mean they never really got any better, but at least he was finally trying, even if I wasn't going to answer him. They all should know how I got them. I was with Orochimaru for Kami's sake. I stayed silent and Ibiki sighed.

"I thought maybe you would try to cooperate a little, but if you want to do this the hard way. So be it." He stood up, knocking the chair he was in over. He started to make signs and I knew them. I smirked while he was making the signs and he continued with the signs, but with an eyebrow raised. I knew I was making him weary.

"_Itami!"_ (Pain) Ibiki said as he finished his hand signs. Then I felt it. The pain all over my body. It felt like I had been killed multiple times over in very painful ways. I gasped and shut my eyes. I knew the genjutsu would only last about 5 seconds, so I only had to wait it out. Finally the pain was gone and I let out my breath I was holding. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Ibiki's smirk. But then I smirked, whipping his off of his face.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" He was confused, but it made sense, since he didn't know me.

"You think a little pain will make me talk. Konoha shinobi are weak, you think you are good just because you can cause some pain on someone. Ha, this isn't even pain." I said. He didn't show any anger though, like I thought he would show. His face was indifferent, but he walked toward me until he was right next to my ear.

"You think that was pain? That wasn't even the half of it. I hope you are ready to feel more pain than you have ever imagined." Then he was in front of me again. He had a lot to learn about me if he thought I was going to succumb to him.

"_Shimoyake no Jutsu." (Frostbite Technique) _I had heard of this before in a book I had read. It gave the illusion that the person the jutsu inflicted was covered in a sheet of ice around their whole body. Making it the person very cold and even think that they were about to die, but of course, it was only an illusion. I waited and then I saw the ice form on the floor and make its way toward me. I looked at Ibiki and saw indifference again. Then the ice touched my feet. I looked down and saw it slowly cover my calves, my knees, and then finally my stomach. It stopped at my shoulders. I looked up and waited for Ibiki to say something, but he didn't. He was waiting for me to give in, to tell him to stop. I wasn't going to do that.

After about ten minutes, from what I could tell without a sense of time, I was beginning to get a little cold, but it wasn't anything new. In the hideouts that I had stayed in, it was always cold and damp. After time my body got used to the cold, so this jutsu wasn't affecting me much. After a little while later, Ibiki finally spoke, upon seeing me shiver a little.

"How is the cold, Miss Hotaru?" I didn't answer. Yes, I was getting a bit colder, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The only thing I was worrying about getting out of Konoha and getting back to Sound. I knew there were other shinobi that wanted to take over Sound, so I had to get there and claim it before they did. If they did though, I could always kill them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the Hokage talk.

"Hotaru. You can either tell us everything we want to know now or I will have Itachi finish this interrogation." Whoa, they were bringing Itachi into this. I looked at the Hokage and smirked. She shook her head and motioned Ibiki to let go of the jutsu. He did and I felt the warmth come back to my body. Then Itachi stood in front of me. I didn't look into his eyes yet, though. I knew he was going to say something first and I was right.

"I will give you one more chance. Tell us everything you know about the kidnapping of Hotaru Uchiha." Then I looked into his eyes, his Sharingan eyes. I didn't say anything and the next thing I knew, I was on a cross.

_I looked around to see only red. It was almost exactly like my world, but my world was blue. I then noticed Itachi in front of me._

"_You will have 72 straight hours of torture." Then he was gone. If I didn't have the chakra restraints on me, I could have gotten out of his Mangekyo Sharingan, but I didn't have enough chakra. Suddenly I was surrounded by over a hundred of katanas. I breathed in a small breath and held it as the katanas pierced me._

I slumped a little I my chair, but I didn't scream. The pain was horrible, but I already knew what unbearable pain felt like. Finally, the pain stopped. I didn't have a lot of energy to try to fight, as much as I wanted to, my chakra was almost depleted and the pain did not help.

"What do you know about Hotaru Uchiha?" This time, it was the Hokage. I looked up a little and looked at her in the face.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow.

"How could you know nothing about her? You lived with Orochimaru your whole life, no?" She was skeptical about my answer. But everything I did remember was all a blur. Yes I did remember a girl that looked like me and was killed, but did I remember who she was or even if she was an Uchiha? No. I didn't remember much of my past. Wait … why didn't I remember my past. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think. I couldn't remember anything about my past before I was four. But that wasn't possible, everyone remembered something about when they were younger, even if it was a small detail, they still remembered. But I did not. It made no sense. I was too much in my own thoughts to notice the Hokage walk up to me and grabbing my chin to make me look at her in the eyes.

"What?"

"I do not know of any Hotaru Uchiha. I have seen multiple experiments my father has dealt with, but I have never seen an Uchiha." She let go of my shin and stepped back.

"Kakashi, Itachi, you will take her to a cell. After you have done so, come to my office. And Itachi, bring you parents." Kakashi walked up to me and undid the binds on my arms and then put on different chakra restraints once I was standing. Itachi was to my right and Kakashi to my left. I felt every pair of ANBU eyes on me as we left the room. We walked down the stairs and continued in the same building for another hundred feet or so and then we came upon a different set of door that led to more stairs. We walked down the stairs and into, what looked like, catacombs. As we walked, I noticed that there weren't many prisoners. Every cell that we passed was empty. There was about one other person down there with me.

Kakashi and Itachi stopped walking about halfway down and unlocked a cell door. Once opened, I walked in and so did Itachi. I looked at him for a moment to see what he was doing, but then he reached for my restraints and took them off. Was he serious? He didn't honestly think that I would stay if I had my chakra back, did he? But then he did some signs and grabbed my right wrist. There was a glow and then he let go. I looked down to see a small tattoo on my wrist. It was a crow.

"It is my own chakra restraint. I would not recommend you try to escape." And with that they shut my cell door and left. I looked around and saw a toilet, a bed that had no sheets or pillows, and that was it. It was very bare, but it was a prison cell, so I didn't expect more. Sat in the middle of the floor and started to meditate. Meditation always helped me think of ideas, so why would it be any different now?

I meditated for about a half an hour before I thought of a few things. The first one being that they didn't take away my sleeveless cloak. The second being that I had a scroll hidden and half my chakra to try some things and the last being that the crow on my wrist didn't seem too harmful, so it wouldn't hurt if I tried some ways of escaping. I looked in my cloak and found the scroll my father gave me before he died. It was about summoning a snake … the size of the owner's choice. I sat down and unrolled it on the floor. I would be able to summon a small snake, but only once, because of my limited amount of chakra. I bit my thumb and spread my blood on the scroll. There was a puff and then in front of me was a medium size black cobra.

"Who dare sssummon me?" The snake looked at me.

"I am Orochimaru's daughter and I summoned you." The snake stopped slithering toward me and stared at me through its black eyes.

"Where issss your father?"

"Dead." The snake's eyes widened a bit as it continued to look at me.

"Why did you sssssummon me?"

"I need to get out of here and I need you to do some recon for me. What is your name?" It stayed still for a while and then it answered me.

"Lilith. Fine, but know thisss. I will not do everything for you." Then Lilith was gone. She slithered out of my cell and went to the door that led out. After so long, I lost sight of her. I sat back down on my bed and thought about what my next plan was going to be, but then I felt something. Chakra, lots of it. There was a fight going on. Then Lilith came back.

"There isss a fight between Konoha and SSSound. I musssst go." With that, she left. 'Great help.' I thought sarcastically. There was only one thing I could do, escape while there was a distraction. I had less than half of my chakra, but it would suffice. I started hand signs and gathered chakra in my fist. I ran full on and the iron bars and punched them. They broke into a hundred pieces and I stood up and looked at my work. There was a hole about five feet in diameter. Then I started to run toward the exit, but I didn't make it all the way. A person stood in front of me; I couldn't see who it was because of the lack of light.

"Follow me." The person said. Like I was going to go anywhere with this person, for all I knew, he was taking me to a trap.

"Who are you?" The man stopped walking and turned around.

"I am someone who thinks that you shouldn't be locked up. Now you can either question me all day long and we both get caught or you can follow me and I can get you out of here. I would pick fast." I stared at the man. He seemed genuine, but I would be on full alert, just in case. We turned right and started to run down more of the catacombs. I didn't know where we were going, but as long as I got away from Konoha and the ANBU, I would be fine. We kept running for about five minutes before we stopped at a door. The man signaled me to wait as he checked to see if the coast was clear. I waited, but the man hadn't come back yet. Then I heard a grunt of pain. I ran out of the door and saw a Konoha shinobi standing over the man that had tried to help me. He was Sound. 'So much for the help.' I thought as the Konoha shinobi looked at me. His eyes widened in question. I didn't want to stay and see what he was thinking, so I ran away from him.

"Stop! Someone stop her!" The man yelled, but there was too much chaos going on for anyone to hear him. As I was running, I noticed that the Hokage building had a big hole in it, multiple buildings were demolished, people were running for safety, and Sound was fighting Konoha. Why? Probably to get me back, but then again, I wasn't sure. I kept running for about two more minutes before I heard someone yell.

"Retreat!" It was Sound. About a hundred Sound ninja ran toward the gates to get out, but what they didn't know was that there was an ambush waiting for them. I had just figured it out because I felt certain chakra signatures just standing at the main gate, but didn't know why until I heard Sound retreat. I had to let my people know before they got hurt, but did I really want to help them? Yes, I had killed my entire life, but only because I had to make my father happy so I could get Madara's eyes. But now that I had killed him, there wasn't anyone to make me kill, to make me be a monster. I had made my choice. I started to run toward the main gate, but I hid my chakra. I hid behind a building and watched as a hundred Sound ninja stopped dead in there tracks to Konoha shinobi. The Hokage was in the front, next to her was a guy with hair down to his shoulders and side bangs that went to his mouth, then there was a girl with pink hair, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, and multiple other people whom I did not know.

"Surrender or you all will die." The Hokage told all of the Sound. No one moved; no one even dared to breathe.

"Why would we surrender? We can take all of you!" Someone shouted from the Sound side, and then he fell dead. The guy with hair as long as his shoulders threw a kunai to the other's jugular.

"Enough. You will either surrender or all of you will die." The man said.

"Fugaku, that's enough. Before we kill them, I need to know why they attacked. Orochimaru is dead, so who told you all to come?" She asked calmly.

"No one! We needed a new leader, so we came to free Hotaru." Silence ensued. 'Wow, they attacked Konoha, risking their own lives, just to free me?' I thought. 'That's pathetic.' I didn't need to be saved. I was already on my way to escaping.

"Sound is really dumb aren't you? Hotaru is in our custody and will not be free. You all retreated before you could even get to her, so why bother?" The Hokage said. 'She doesn't know?' I smirked. Huh, interesting.

"We will not surrender nor will we leave without Hotaru. Either give her to us or die." Someone said.

"It's decided then. No prisoners." The Hokage said to the Konoha shinobi. Then everything happened so fast. Konoha attacked Sound and Sound attacked back. I didn't know what to do; I had no place to be here. I was Sound, but I didn't want to help them. They attacked a village just for one person. They should have sneaked in with the cover of night to get me out and not create a war with Konoha. It would be their downfall. I stayed where I was, watching everyone fight, not knowing what I should do. For the first time in my life, I did not know how to handle the situation at hand. I looked to see Itachi kill five Sound at once, Fugaku killing at the same rate, the Hokage as she punched the ground creating a crater, killing over ten Sound, and at Sasuke and Shisui as they worked together to take out ten Sound. Konoha knew how to handle themselves. After a while, Sound was still trying to kill Konoha shinobi; Sound had killed maybe thirty Konoha shinobi, where Konoha had killed over fifty. In a way, it was unfair, but Sound put up their lives just to get me back. They were idiots, idiots with a cause. Then I remembered.

_I woke up tired and sore. My father had made me train for more than five hours at once and I couldn't handle it. For Kami's sake, I was only four! I didn't understand why he made me train so much. Yes, being strong had its advantages, but still. I was only four! I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out, I noticed that it was only five am. 'Great, I woke up early.' I thought waling out of my room to go get something to eat. As I passed the stairs, where my father did his experiments, to go to the kitchen, I heard crying. I never heard someone cry, I had only heard screaming. Crying … was abnormal down there. I began to get curious as I stood by the stairs listening to a little girl cry. She was about my age, from what I could hear, but it wasn't enough for me. I slowly sneaked down the stairs and as I got closer, I heard my father talking. _

"_Enough. Crying will not help your cause." _

"_But … but why? I am strong, I am your daughter!" I stopped. 'What? I didn't have a sister.' I was getting more confused by the second, but I still crept forward to sneak a peak around the corner. The little girl who was crying was chained to the wall and my father was standing in front of her, pacing. I stayed in the shadows so they couldn't see me as I listened to figure out what was going on._

"_No you are not. Hotaru is much stronger than you could ever be already. You are weak. Like your mother." The girl was beginning to cry again._

"_No! My mother was strong before you killed her! You just couldn't stand that she betrayed you and was going to take me away from you! You monster!" The girl screamed. My father was getting pissed._

"_I killed her because she was weak. You are weak, so I substituted you for an Uchiha. Hotaru will never figure out who she is and she will be stronger than anyone and then we can rule over everyone!" I heard my 'father' say. 'Wait … Uchiha? But … I thought I was your daughter…' I thought as I looked at Orochimaru. _

"_She will find out. What will you do then?"_

"_She won't, but if, if she does, Kabuto will fix it." Then he grabbed a tool from a table that was near him. It was a katana. I was awe struck. He wasn't going to kill her … was he? The little girl looked horrified._

"_But I am your daughter! Not that imposter that you call your own flesh and blood! Please!" The girl tried to plead to him._

"_I will not kill you yet; you will be kept alive merely for fun and to take out anger on." Orochimaru said as he kept walking closer. I had had enough. I jumped out of the shadows and stood in front of the girl. Orochimaru stopped walking and had a look of shock on his face. I heard the girl gasp behind me. _

"_You are not going to hurt her!" I said to him. He lied to me. For four years, he had lied to me and called me his daughter when I was nothing of the sort. I was an Uchiha! He took me from my real mother and father, my family!_

"_How much did you hear?" He questioned me._

"_Enough to know who your real daughter is." He stepped away from me and set the kunai down. I thought he was giving up. I was dead wrong. The next thing I knew, Kabuto, who appeared out of thin air, grabbed my arm and pulled me aside as Orochimaru came up to me with a syringe. _

"_What is that?" I asked in horror. He didn't answer me as he injected something in my arm. I fell against Kabuto as Orochimaru grabbed the kunai again and walked up to the little girl. Before I passed out, I saw the girls face. She was thankful to me for trying to help, but she also accepted her fate and wished me the best. I blacked out as I heard her gasp in pain._

'He erased my memories from when I was younger. He wanted me to think I was his daughter, when I wasn't. I was an Uchiha.' I thought in awe as I looked around to still see fighting. It was almost over though; Sound was diminishing, while Konoha looked unscathed. Then I saw something I never thought I would see in my life. Sasuke, busy with four Sound shinobi, didn't realize another Sound shinobi sneaking behind him with a katana. I recognized the blade too; it was a katana I had used before when I was younger. It was used to poison the victim and give them a slow and painful death. I didn't even have to think. I ran forward through the shocked faces of both Sound and Konoha. Time seemed to stop as I made my way to the approaching blade aimed for Sasuke's midsection.

"SASUKE!" I screamed making him look at me. Everyone around also looked at me and stared as I pushed Sasuke out of the way. The Sound shinobi looked horrified as he stabbed my abdomen.

Yup ... a cliff hanger! Mwaahahahahahaha *cough* Evil laugh was not a good idea ... Um... okay, so the next chapter will be the last chapter. I already said this, I know, but I just wanted to make myself clear and stuff. Um ... I thinkI might post the last chapter later tonight because I most likely will be staying up late ... again ... soooo, yeah. Umm ... Oh! Okay, the A/N with the whole bullet graze thing, it's from one of Kupochan14's story called, _My Crazy Family, Lulu's story. _Sooo if you guys want in on the joke, go and read her story! Um ... yeah... Sayonara readers! Until next time!


	7. The truth Part II

**A/N: **This wasn't one of my better stories, but none the less, I still like it and it's sad to see it end. Um … so sorry for the cliffy, but it was necessary! I think… Anywho, um … I know this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last, but it's the end and yeah … Um… I think that's it. I don't think I'll do a sequel to this story just because it ended nicely (well I think so), but if you guys think I should do a sequel, review and if a lot of people review, then I will try to make a sequel! But a lot of people have to want a sequel or I won't do it, sorry for those who want a sequel! I think that's it, so please enjoy! R&R&F please for the last time … for this story anyway. I hope it's okay!

**Disclaimer: **I shall go normal for this one. I do not own Naruto!

"_I am your conscience. Take my advice and you'll survive. Hey, are you still reading this? Here is some advice: stop reading. No seriously, stop. You hate listening. I can tell." – I love that. _

"Wha… Hotaru, why would you save a Konoha shinobi?" The Sound shinobi asked me, with the katana still in me. Then, before I could answer, he was dead. Sasuke slit his throat with a kunai and took the katana out of me and caught me as I began to fall to the ground.

"Why? It's only a katana." He didn't know? 'Figures.' I thought as I choked on my own blood.

"Why twin sister would I be if I let you die?" His eyes widened.

"But you said-"

"I know … but Orochimaru … injected with something … when I was younger … to forget … I only … just remembered." I finished as I felt the poison spread throughout my body.

As Sasuke helped me stand, I noticed Konoha had killed all of the Sound shinobi and were looking at me. The Hokage, Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui came up to me.

"Why did you save my son's life?" Fugaku asked. I looked him in the eyes and answered with certainty.

"He is my brother. Why wouldn't I?" That was followed by silence. I was about to tell them what happened, when I felt my heart begin to slow. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground.

"What is happening?" Shisui asked.

"I don't know. It was only a katana. This shouldn't be happening!" Sasuke half yelled. The Hokage kneeled down over me and her hands began to glow. Then her eyes narrowed. She had figured it out.

"The katana was poisoned. Get her to the hospital fast! Itachi and Sasuke go with her. Sakura, make sure everything goes accordingly. Fugaku, get Mikoto and bring her to my office. Kakashi, I need you to go get Shizune. GO!" Then I felt myself be carried by someone, but I had closed my eyes a long time ago. Then I heard him talk.

"Stay with me Hotaru. Don't leave me again." I smiled faintly. It was my twin.

I fell into unconsciousness and regained consciousness about every ten minutes. I felt pain all over my body, worse than what Ibiki had done, worse than what I experienced with Orochimaru. It was far beyond unbearable. It was excruciating. Whenever I was conscious, I heard people around me talking.

"How is she?"

"… Poison … everywhere … hard … not impossible." I only heard parts of what they were saying and I didn't really know what they saying most of the time, I just knew it was about me.

"Is … really … Hotaru?"

"Blood … verify…" Then I was out.

I woke up and tried to open my eyes, but quickly shut them because of the sudden brightness. I then heard someone by the side of the bed.

"What do you think?" I heard Sasuke ask someone.

"I don't know otouto. We have to wait for the test results." Itachi told Sasuke. They hadn't realized I was awake yet.

"But what do you think?" Sasuke asked again. Itachi was silent for a while and when I thought he wasn't going to answer, he did.

"I want to believe it's her. But I can't be for certain." I felt his stare, but still didn't move.

"Me too aniki." Sasuke answered. I figured now was the time to 'wake up' and I groaned.

"I think she's waking up." Sasuke said. I opened my eyes, slowly this time, and saw Sasuke to my left and Itachi to my right.

"What … what happened?" I asked trying to sit up only to feel pain in my stomach.

"Ow." I said holding my stomach. Itachi pushed, gently, on my shoulders to get me to lie down again.

"You saved Sasuke's life by getting stabbed by a poisonous katana. You have been out for a week." 'A whole week? Wow, the poison must have been really strong.' I thought looking at the ceiling.

"When did you remember? What do you remember?" Sasuke asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"When I saw you guys fight Sound. The kunai Fugaku threw helped mostly, but the fight, for some reason, brought back the memory of when I saw Orochimaru's real daughter. He was about to hurt her when she asked about me. He said that I would never figure out I was an Uchiha. I tried to stop him, but he injected something in my arm and I don't remember after that." I said closing my eyes. I was still tired, even after a week of sleep.

"He must have erased your memory of that night. But thank you for saving me." Sasuke said. I nodded. Then the door opened and I opened my eyes to see who it was: the Hokage, her assistant, Fugaku, a woman with long black hair that looked like Itachi and Sasuke, Shisui, and Kakashi. They all looked at me as the Hokage walked up to me and checked my vitals.

"You seem to be a very lucky lady Hotaru." She said. I looked at her and then everyone else, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hokage-sama, why did we come down here?" The woman asked the Hokage, who in return smiled.

"I asked all of you here because the results are in of Hotaru's blood. Shizune, would you please?" Shizune smiled and looked at the Uchihas; I was guessing the woman was Itachi and Sasuke's mother because of her appearance.

"The blood tests have concluded that this young lady, Hotaru, is in fact Hotaru Uchiha." Everyone was silent and all eyes were on me. I looked at Itachi, he seemed … calm and maybe even a little happy. Sasuke looked happy as well, for he had found his twin. Shisui seemed his usual, but he was happy too. Fugaku, seemed a little apprehensive, but he also seemed to accept it. The woman had tears in her eyes. I couldn't remember her name for the life of me.

"Shizune com on, let's leave the family alone." Then they left and Shisui's mouth started.

"You're back! Finally, I have a girl to pick on!" He was then punched by the woman and glared at by me. Sasuke came up to me and hugged me. I smiled then, a genuine smile for the first time since I could remember.

"It's good to have you back sis." Itachi walked up to me and also hugged me. I didn't know what to say or do. I had never had a family that cared for me. Then Fugaku came up to me and Itachi and Sasuke stepped away.

"You've been gone for fifteen years. You forgot about us. You made your mother miserable. You…" He was not making it any easier for me. I already felt horrible for not remembering my own mother's name and for being … me, but he was not helping at all.

"You finally came home. You have brought us together again. And we will be a family again, in due time." Then he smiled. I felt tears come to my eyes as my mother walked to me. Then she hugged me for about ten minutes. I hugged back and I didn't let go.

"It's good to have you back honey."

"Kami, it's good to be back." I didn't know what it was like to have people who truly cared for me until now, but I already loved it. I was happy. I was genuinely happy. My mom finally let me go and did something I never thought she would do.

"You are grounded young lady!" 'WHAT!' I thought. I stared at her, stunned. Then I heard people laugh. Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, and Shisui were laughing at me!

"This is not funny!" I screamed at them. They stopped laughing, but they all had smiles on their faces.

"Come on Mikoto, give her a break!" Shisui told Mikoto. That was it! My mother's name. It was beautiful.

"No, she will be grounded the rest of her life if she has to be! She will not leave again!"

"Mom, that's not fair!" Then she smiled.

"I always wanted to hear you say that." I smiled. The best was only to come.

_1 month later_

"Mom, I'm going out to train with Itachi and Sasuke." I said walking out of the house.

"Be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I sprinted to the training grounds where I met Itachi and Sasuke.

"So who's ready to get beat by me again?" They glared.

"It's not fair! You have Madara's eyes!" I smiled.

"So? Alright, who's first?" Then Itachi puffed. 'A clone.' I thought as I looked for Itachi, but Sasuke attacked me.

"Hey, two on one isn't fair!" He smirked.

"So?" 'Jerk!' He had used my own words against me. This was going to be fun. I attacked with my katana and fought off both Itachi and Sasuke.

After about an hour, it was almost dusk, so we headed back home to see Mikoto waiting for us with a smile.

"Dinner is ready. Wash up and get back down in five minutes. And no fighting you two!" My mom called out to Sasuke and me as we raced toward the bathroom, even though we had multiple bathrooms, we were twins after all! Itachi had waited for us and then afterwards we headed downstairs for dinner.

"Thanks mom for dinner!" I said as I began to eat. Everyone was silent for about two minutes before Shisui darted through the door panting.

"There … come … quick!" We all got up and grabbed kunai, we didn't know what was going on, but Shisui was in a hurry for a reason.

We ran down the street to the Hokage tower ready for battle, but then Shisui disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked activation my External Mangekyo Sharingan. No one had the answer though as we looked for signs of trouble, but then lights came on. 'Huh?' We looked up to see fireworks and then people began to come out of buildings smiling. I put my Sharingan away and stood down waiting for someone to explain what was going on and I looked over at my family to see them smiling too.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. I was mad that I wasn't getting told what was going on. Sasuke was the one who came up to me.

"Happy birthday sis." My eyes widened. It was my birthday? I was seventeen? I smiled then. It was Sasuke's birthday and my birthday party. I hugged everyone and thanked them, but then I punched them for not telling me. I smiled and looked at the fireworks. It was beautiful and I was happy. I had family, friends, and a real life. I was never going to get any happier. My life had started off horribly, but ended with happiness. Life was turning out to be fantastic. It was my happy ever after.

_"Wouldn't life be perfect if sweatpants were sexy, Monday's were fun, junk food didn't make you fat, girls didn't cause so much drama, guys weren't so confusing, and goodbyes only meant until tomorrow?" That would be nice. But for now, sayonara readers and thanks for reading my story!_

* * *

*cries* It's over! V-V So sad, but I am glad it's finished. So again, only if enough people review for a sequel, will I comply. Um ... I hope it was okay! And I know that the ending was a little cliche and blah blah blah, buttttttttt, I like happy endings, so ... deal with it! I think that's it. But again, I hope it was okay, for it was not my best work, but still worthy of FF. ^-^ R&R&F


End file.
